unintentional
by G-man India
Summary: when serena unintentionally watches ash sleep and ash confesses what his feelings for serena are what will happen?


**Disclaimer-guess what I don't own Pokemon who would have thought?**

 **author-i** **know guys that you are waiting for me to update my long story but I am having difficulty getting time so until I update here's a one shot enjoy.**

 **unintentional**

 _something's in_ _our life occur without us having thought about doing them but they happen anyway.just how much we try to prevent them from happening our life's most memorable time are because of them because we did them unintentionally" - Ganesh Swami._

"okay bonnie come on time to sleep" Clemont told his little sister.

"but brother I'm not tired" Bonnie whined.

"bonnie if you don't go to sleep now you'll won't be able to keep up with us would you want that?" Clemont said.

"fine come on serena" Bonnie huffed.

"I'm coming Bonnie what about you Ash" Serena asked the boy sitting alongside the fire thinking deeply.

"I think I'm gonna sleep outside I need to think about something" Ash said going to the tent.

"are you sure ash it might get cold outside" Clemont said.

"I'll be fine Clemont I'm gonna sleep by the fire" Ash said grabbing his sleeping bag and placing it by fire.

"if you say so" clemont said dropping the topic.

"hey Clemont do you think any thing is wrong with Ash" Serena asked while going to their tents.

"why do you ask that Serena?" Clemont said.

"because he now spends most of his time sitting like he is thinking about something" Serena said.

"he's probably thinking about the Kalos league" Clemont said.

"then why do whenever we ask what he's thinking about he tries to cover it up saying it's nothing or not important" Serena stated.

"maybe he thought of a new technique and wants to keep it a surprise for us" Clemont said thinking of a logical answer.

"but that's not all he becomes nervous around me he avoids looking at me whenever I talk to him he hesitates why is that?" Serena asked worrying.

"I think he is struggling to tell you something serena" Clemont deduced.

"but what should I do then this has been going on for a week i don't want him to be like this forever" Serena said.

"Serena you know Ash if he is hiding something he will tell us in due time all we can do now is trust him and make him feel comfortable" Clemont said.

"yeah I just hope he gets better" Serena said looking at Ash in his sleeping bag and they went to their respective tents.

Ash and co. had been going to the lumious city so Ash could participate in the Kalos league.the reason Ash was thinking deeply and being nervous around Serena was because of his feelings.He was always attracted by her but in time his attraction vanished and love appeared.he tried to suppress it but he couldn't he was lost.he knew he loved her but didn't tell her because he thought it would distract her from her goals but now when she lost in the masterclass he didn't want tell her beacuse he didn't know how she would react to this.

"man what should I do if I tell Serena now what will she do.could she handel it.would she still consider me a friend?.i don't want to hurt her.i didn't ask for this feeling ten why did I got it.i can't put her through this" Ash thought in his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

 _at midnight in the camp-_

Serena woke up she was thirsty.she left her water bottle by the fire.she slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag minding the little girl Bonnie.

she reached the zipper and opened it and steeped outside.she saw her water bottle by Ash's sleeping bag.

she went to it picked it up and drank.when she was satisfied she left it along by everyone's bottle.

she was going back to her tent but thought of checking on Ash maybe he would tell her why was he behaving like that?

she crawled to the sleeping bag and peered in ash was sleeping his face held neutral expression.pikachu wasn't beside him he chose to sleep in the tent.

she smiled at him and brought a hand to his face and began caressing his cheek "Ash only if you can tell me what's wrong?" she sighed.

Ash was having a dream.one that he kept having for many days.he was standing on a hill it was evening he looked to his left and there he saw the honey blonde color hair girl he stood still holding his breath.

the girl came closer to him closer,closer until she was inches away from him.she smiled and put a hand on his cheek and began caressing it "Serena" he breathed out.

she stiffened.Ash had said her name in sleep.stopped her hand and began moving it away afraid that her action was waking him.

Ash was enjoying her caressing his cheek when he felt her hand moving away.it was always how the dream would end she walked away.but he wasn't gonna let it happen again he grabbed her hand.

Serena was very shocked when Ash's sleeping bag had became unzipped and his hand caught hers."Serena wait I need to say something to you" she heard him.

he pulled her more closer to him and put his arms around her waist he couldn't tell her in reality but he would tell her now in this dream."Serena what I want to tell you is i can't stop thinking about you.everytime I see you I want to hold you like this pull you closer and tell you that everytime I train,everytime I battle,everytime I'm in trouble I think about you watching me,cheering me,reassuring me. that everytime I see your smile I feel happy beyond compare.that I want to tell you how much you mean to me" Ash said in a breath.

Serena was absolutely both shocked and happy on Ash's actions.after grabbing her hand he put his arms around her waist an pulled her onto him.

she was laying down on him his hands were on her waist and her hands were on his chest wiwith both their faces inches apart.

but what shocked her more was what he said."Ash was thinking about me he want to tell me what I mean to him what will be say?" she thought.

Ash brought one hand from her waist to her cheek and began bringing her face closer to his.

"Serena I wanted to tell you this before but I didn't because I thought it would distract you from performing but I can't hold it in anymore I..ii..I" Ash stammered when her face was inches away from his.

Serena felt Ash's hand on her face and their faces getting closer and heard him speak "what he didn't tell me about it because he didn't want me to get away from my goals what could it be" she thought.

"I...ii...I" heard ash say.

"is he gonna say what I think he's going to say" she thought excitedly.

"I..ii..i. I Love You Serena" Ash finally said and that was enough for Serena she cupped his face and brought their already closer face more closer and her lips collided with his.

Ash's whole body felt like it touched a supercharged thunder attack when he felt Serena's lips on his.she kissed him softley her lips tasted like strawberry she was kissing him it felt better then wiining a battle or earning a badge.he put all his months of repressed love and kissed her back telling her how much he love her.he felt more excitement and rush then a final league battle.he couldn't believe it.

he opened his eyes and saw Serena on top of him their lips in an embrace.his mind froze but his heart didn't and he still kissed her with same desire.

they finally parted their lips and Serena looked at him "Serena I..ii..ii" Ash tried to say but Serena shused him.

"you don't need to say anymore Ash I heard and felt what I needed to and want to tell you that I feel the same I Love You too Ash I Love You too" Serena said smiling.

Ash felt his heart was gonna explode he smiled at the girl and said "thanks for telling me serena" and he brought their faces close for another kiss.

Ash didn't plan to fall in love with Serena it just happened unintentionally.serena didn't thought she will here what she wanted to hear all this time when she thought of checking on ash it was also unintentional but in the end they both found each other and this became the most treasured memory for all their life.


End file.
